Procrastination Can Lead to Positive Outcomes
by JShay
Summary: Rosalie Hale procrastinates constantly unless it has something to do with shopping or cars. Nothing truly bad every happens, until now. Will this bad occurrence turn into something good in the end?


Procrastination Can Lead to Positive Outcomes

I'd finally done it!

Usually my procrastination never leads to a really bad outcome. Sure, sometimes I may get a little overly stressed, but who doesn't?

This time, stress was not my only consequence to procrastination, I had totally bombed a paper! English Composition II should be no sweat for me really, or at least that's what I thought when I enrolled in the online class. After all, I completely tested out of Comp I, that had to count for something. Ha! Boy was I wrong. I hadn't paid that class one iota of attention and now I was paying for it dearly.

When I'd turned in the first draft of my Analysis paper I was sure I'd make up for the lack of attention later. The second draft went pretty much the same way. Hell, I hadn't even read the chapter on analyzing arguments, but I really had planned to. Between work and hobbies who really has the time for studying? I paid so little attention, I never even turned in my final draft! Imagine my surprise when I got a big fat D at the bottom of the critique. Wow, talk about your slap in the face.

Oh well, at least my instructor allows rewrites.

So here I was, at the library writing center, about to get some much needed advice on this dumb paper.

_I would so much rather be lounging by a pool, under a car, or hell even getting a pedicure with Alice. I bet we could even bribe Bella to go along!_

I was suddenly ripped out of my internal monologue as I walked up to the writing center table.

_Well Hellooooooooo handsome!_

There was a guy with curly brown hair and baby blue eyes sitting behind the desk clearly marked as the Writing Center. He looked as big as a house, just my type.

The guy looked up with a bored expression at first; that was until he laid eyes on me.

_Oh yes, I am here to talk to you._

"Hi, my name's Rosalie Hale and you are?" I let the question hang in the air.

He just sat there for a moment, slack jaw and all.

Finally, "Oh umm, I'm Emmett Cullen. Can I help you?" he asked as if I were lost, while standing up and towering over me. It was then that I noticed that this guy looked a whole lot more like a football player than any sort of tutor to me.

_Hopefully you can help in more ways than one._

That he was taller than me was a surprise since most mean are only ever an inch or two taller than my one 5'10".

_Time to put on the innocent school girl act Rose, you've definitely seen the real deal watching Bella enough. _

"I really hope so, I'm looking for the writing center," I said while idly flipping my hair over my shoulder, effectively exposing my neckline completely to him.

_This one, I think will do nicely to relieve that leftover stress caused by my procrastination._

He seemed to shake off the stunned, geeky tutor roll at that time and said, "Well then, seems like you've come to the right place Miss Hale. Why don't you have a seat and tell me what I can do for you."

_Oh I can name a whole list of what you can do for me._

"Oh no," I replied, "Just call me Rose." I realized that my smirk wasn't exactly innocent at all and it seems the look may not have been lost on Mr. football player masquerading as an English tutor.

He gave my legs a not so discreet once over as I sat down, carefully smoothing my mini-skirt underneath me.

_This is going to be fun._

"Well, honestly, I need some assistance rewriting an Analysis paper." I said as he pulled a chair up beside me rather than on the opposite side of the desk. I took this as a good sign. I handed him the paper and the notes my instructor had left for me, but I wasn't even concerned about the paper. That was something I could take care of later.

I began to twirl my long hair near my breasts flirtatiously, hoping to draw his attention to some of my other assets.

"Why don't you tell me what this analysis is about and we can get started," he said as he took the papers from me, suddenly all business.

_Wait. What? Maybe some of the blonde hair, blue eyed charm is lost to him. He is pretty hot, maybe he has a girlfriend or something. That has to be it, or maybe he just wants to prove he's not a dumb jock. I'll bet he has to do this as some sort of punishment. Bet this isn't even his real job._

I was snapped out of my inner monologue when I felt the brush of his knee against mine causing me to feel a little warmer than usual.

_Whoa, who cares about girlfriends or jobs? Maybe someone was looking at us…that might explain his feigned disinterest. _

I looked up at his face only to be a little disappointed to see that his face was completely unperturbed, although he didn't apologize either. I looked around, but didn't see anyone looking in our direction.

_Interesting….._

I quickly gave him a brief summary of the stupid argument I was analyzing all the while I was more interested in analyzing him.

He seemed completely focused on what I was saying. When I finished, I thought maybe I'd be able to ask him some questions about himself and decipher some of this aloof act that popped out of nowhere, but he asked that I read the paper aloud. I complied grudgingly.

_Maybe he's gay…_

It wasn't all wasted effort though. He had some really good tips about my paper and through my disappointment with his sudden disinterest, I could tell that he was definitely not a dumb jock.

_I should get an A for sure now. _

I thanked Emmett and turned away so that I could pack up my things.

I suddenly felt a breath on my neck and hastily spun around, finding myself face to face with a pair of lustful blue eyes.

_. Hell?_

I remained unaffected by this little antic, on the outside anyway. My insides were on fire as I quirked my eyebrow, feigning indignation. I placed one hand on my hip and began the stare down.

_Don't act all business like and indifferent with me, then expect me to go all swooning, grateful, blonde bimbo type!_

I expected him to at least back away, but before I could react I found myself being pulled off toward a set of stairs at the back of the library.

_Seriously? What the hell does he think he's doing?_

I realized, to my dismay, that I was still a little hot and bothered by the close encounter and although I probably should have pulled away and demanded to know what his problem was, I couldn't ignore the warm tingling that was beginning between my thighs.

As I trailed him up the stairs, I noticed that not only was he tall with broad shoulders and fuck me blue eyes, but he had a firmly sculpted ass that I almost ran smack into at the top of the stares as he paused for minute, deciding which way to go. He finally chose left and continued to lead me along.

I was content to follow for a moment, intrigued, but I was beginning to worry about my well-being.

I had never really been on campus much, taking most of my classes online, so this part of the library was new to me. However, I noticed immediately that this part of the library was completely empty. There were doors all along my right side and shelves of old, dusty books along my left.

_This is the type of place I'd expect Bella to know about, not you muscle man._

I was just about to demand to know what the hell he was thinking, leading me to the deep dark corners of the library like this was going to be some high school make out session, but all thought took flight as I was pressed firmly against one of the aforementioned book shelves, staring into the same lust filled blue eyes as I was a few moments before.

He looked like he was ready to kiss me when my true colors began to shine through. I slapped him across the face, hard.

He was stunned into silence as I just stood there with my back pressed to the shelves behind me.

The silence didn't last very long though. What he did next surprised me more than the slap did to him.

He chuckled at me! Actually fucking laughed!

I had to admit the position I was in was still turning me on a bit but really?

_What the fuck is wrong with you Rose? This guy could murder you and bury your body without a witness and you're turned on by this little impromptu kidnapping that you allowed?!?!_

"Umm Excuse you…" I began, only to be interrupted with lips enveloping my own. I thought about pushing away and running immediately, but discarded that idea when the flame between my thighs doubled.

_HOLY SHIT! I think my toes just curled a little._

Too soon, he pulled back from me completely, leaving me a bit breathless and asked, "Well?"

I didn't say anything and he began to look nervous.

I glared at him for a second more before I asked, "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to hit me again? Or protest? Or run screaming for help?"

I pretended to contemplate what he was saying, causing him to shuffle his feet, effectively ruining what little bit of the confident, sex crazed man act he had left. Then I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face a few inches from my own and said, "Maybe later, but for now you need to follow through with what you've started before that slap starts to feel like your momma's warm caress!"

He grinned then, all confidence returning as he pressed back into me. I could feel his erection against my thigh and wanted it more than anything. He began to assault my lips viciously.

_Wow, I have got to be some sort of super fiend right? I don't even know this guy! But, then again he is hot? Who needs to be wined and dined to get what they really want?_

As the attack on my lips moved down my jaw line, he roughly pulled my thigh up around his waist and rocked into me.

I rocked back just as firmly as he did, causing him to pull back a bit and groan, "Fuck Rose!"

_MMMmmm, I always did like to hear my name mixed with a little profanity. I am so ready to do this!_

He stopped my rocking motion for minute and asked, "Are you really sure about this? I was a little rash just draggin you up here like this."

He sounded a little breathless but showed no real signs of pulling back. I think if he had I'd have been the one committing a heinous murder.

_Rosalie Hale does not get wound up like this by just any old jumped up college dickhead._

I responded my nipping at his earlobe and rocking my hips against the bulge in his pants again eliciting another moan from both of us.

His hands started to roam over my body, beginning with my neck and then down over my breasts as he brought his lips to my neck licking, sucking and biting. This isn't something I would normally allow because I don't like to be marked, but with this guy I didn't really care. I was so lost in the sensation all I could feel was the rush of warmth that had spread from my core all over my body, leaving a heady, tingly sensation.

I wanted more.

I let my own hands snake around his waist and gripped his tight ass in both hands pulling him to me harder with both my hands and the leg still wrapped him. My cute little thong was already soaked through.

He continued the search of my body with his hands, trailing down until he reached my hips, then further lifting up my mini skirt. Apparently he was finished asking questions and ready to get down to business.

He squatted down in front of me bringing my thong down my legs as he went.

After I had stepped out of the tiny piece of lingerie, he pulled my leg back up, this time placing it on his shoulder. I was forced to put one hand into those beautiful brown curls for balance as he began to blow lightly against my wet folds.

He leaned back slightly while stroking my thighs with his fingers, causing me to whimper slightly at his teasing.

_What the fuck?!? I do NOT whimper for any man!_

Before I had much time to ponder the thought, I felt his breath return to my soaked pussy, followed only a second later by his tongue licking up my slit.

I groaned and involuntarily bucked my hips against his mouth, gripping the curls tighter in my hand. His tongue reached in further and found my aching core, quickly diving in deeper.

My legs began to tremble at the sensations he was causing and, sensing my imminent collapse, he lifted my other leg over his shoulder as well, causing even more friction. I am sure the shelves were uncomfortable against my back, but at that moment all I could feel was the heaven and hell he was creating between my thighs with his mouth. It was too much and nowhere near enough all at once.

I couldn't think straight anymore. He licked me from my core, up between my folds, to my swollen and now throbbing bundle of nerves. I let out a small scream when I felt him slip first one, then two fingers inside where his tongue had just vacated.

He mumbled a very distracted, "Shhh" against my clit which only caused me to moan louder.

Seeing that I wasn't likely to be silent anytime soon, he began to pump his fingers in and out more quickly.

I realized that I really did need to try and be quiet, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted more.

Just then he curled his fingers inside me causing me to come completely undone.

"Ughhhh Emmett!" I cried out far too loudly as I continued to buck against his face while he lapped up my juices hungrily.

When I had come down from my temporary, yet blissful high, Emmett slowly lowered my legs to the ground, but he kept my body pressed to his as he stood slowly. He gripped my hips firmly and planted a searing kiss on my lips moaning, nipping and sucking.

I could taste myself on him and I was ready all over again.

I could feel his erection pressed almost painfully against my stomach now and wasted no time raking my nails down his chest and unbuttoning his pants.

He began kissing down my neck to my chest, using one hand to pull down my tank top.

"My God Rose!" he hissed out as he realized I wasn't wearing a bra. He didn't waste any time taking one full breast into his mouth and palming the other as I was unzipping his pants.

I pushed his jeans and boxers down over his hips, letting them fall to his ankles. I took his length in my hand and squeezed causing him to bite down roughly on my nipple as we both moaned in ecstasy.

He suddenly hoisted me up putting both of my legs around his waist placing his dick firmly against my center. He hoisted me higher and I groaned at the loss of friction his hard member had been causing. I watched as he reached one hand into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet, opening it and then pulling out a condom. He tore it open quickly and reached underneath me to roll it onto his hard cock.

He dropped his wallet to the ground, forgotten and lifted me a bit with both hands. Then, without warning, he sheathed himself inside me all the way to the hilt.

"Christ Emmett! Ugghhnn!" I cried out and was quickly cut off with his lips on mine as he moaned my name incoherently.

He gave me a few seconds to get accustomed to his enormous size before pulling out to the tip then slamming back into me causing me to groan with pleasure. Also causing the first coherent thought I'd had since the beginning of this little trist.

_Where the fuck has this dick been all my life???_

He continued to drive into me hard and slow. He moved his lips from my mouth and began sucking on my neck and shoulder, muffling the sounds he was making. I was forced to do the same to quiet my own screaming.

He dipped his head down to my breasts as he began to move faster and more erratically inside me hitting just the right spot.

I couldn't contain the noises and words from coming out, "Oh Emmett, please don't stop!"

He leaned back away from the bookshelf and began to work me up and down faster with his huge arms.

"Ugghhh Ya! Emmett, right there!" I cried out as this new angle caused him to go even deeper.

My walls began to clamp down around him and I could feel him pulsing inside me.

I dug my nails into his back as I came hard around his cock. It brought him with me over the edge crying out, "Ughnnn! Rose!" before he could muffle it against my shoulder again.

He held me against him, resting us back against the book shelves, both of us panting from exertion and excitement.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes before he lowered me to the ground, holding onto my hips until he was sure I could stand again. I myself wasn't entirely sure I could.

Once he was satisfied I wouldn't fall over, he removed the used condom and tossed it at a not so nearby trashcan.

_So he is an athlete! I knew it!_

He pulled his pants and boxers back up while I looked around for my thongs. When I didn't see them I looked back up into his face. He just smirked at me and leaned down for a softer version of the searing kisses he'd given me before.

"You don't need to worry that pretty blonde head of yours about those. I'll make sure they aren't found," he said while smirking at me and showing me a set of absolutely irresistible set of dimples.

I smirked right back at him and allowed him to lead me back downstairs.

I suppose procrastination can pay off afterall.


End file.
